Conventional stereoscopic video normally requires twice the storage capacity, transmission bandwidth and playback bandwidth of 2-dimensional video. This is because stereoscopic video requires that two image streams be produced, e.g., one for the left eye and one for the right eye. The burden of the second video data stream can overwhelm existing modalities for content distribution (e.g. DVD disc, internet transmission, cable broadcast). Additionally, the burden of the second video data stream can exceed the data transfer capabilities of local storage media and the rendering capabilities of consumer digital video playback hardware.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods of encoding stereoscopic video, decoding stereoscope video and/or manipulating stereoscopic video for presentation to take into consideration such factors as screen size and/or viewer preferences.